The present invention relates to new and distinct strawberry plant designated as ‘Omaha’ (a.k.a. ‘109393’).
‘Omaha’ (a.k.a. ‘109393’) is the result of a controlled-cross between a female parent cultivar designated ‘Taia’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,724) and a male parent cultivar designated ‘Ginza’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,934) made by the Inventor and was first fruited in Watsonville, Calif. growing fields. Following selection and during testing, the plant was originally designated ‘109393’ and subsequently named ‘Omaha’. ‘Omaha’ is a day-neutral plant.
The new strawberry plant was asexually reproduced via runners (stolons) by the inventor at Watsonville, Calif. Asexual propagules from the original source have been tested in Watsonville growing fields and to a limited extent, grower fields in high elevation. The properties of these plant were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. These plants are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.